This Is My Life
by CelestyaRegalyana
Summary: Inilah diriku. Selalu tersakiti dan selalu sengsara. Tak ada satupun kebahagian dalam hidupku yang begitu hampa ini./Oneshoot/All Kaiko POV


**_Title: This Is My Life_**

**_Author: CelestyaRegalyana_**

**_Rated: T, mungkin?_**

**_Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama_**

**_Warning: All Kaiko POV, OOC, dan hal berbahaya yang lainnya lah!_**

**_Disclaimer: Hanya punya YAMAHA CORPORATION, tetapi fic ini punya Yana!_**

* * *

><p>Kaiko POV (Point Of View)<p>

Kaiko Shion.

Itulah nama ku.

Gadis yang berumur 14 tahun. Bersekolah di SMP Voca. Gadis yang memiliki rambut bewarna biru, dengan iris yang senada. Anak bungsu dari Kaitou Shion dan Kaika Shion. Memiliki saudara yang bernama Akaito, Kaito, Kikaito, Taito, dan Nigaito. Itulah diriku

Apakah ada yang _**special**_ dari diriku ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiko Shion.

Itulah nama ku.

Gadis yang sama sekali tidak ada _**special**_ nya. Ranking yang sangat hancur, nilai yang sangat-sangat hancur, setiap hari _**dibully**_, dan sama sekali tak mempunyai teman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiko Shion.

Itulah nama ku.

Manusia yang tak lebih dari sekedar sampah.

Hanya bisa mendapat caci makian dari saudara-saudaranya, dibenci saudara-saudaranya, bahkan orangtuanya sendiri.

Tentu saja, keluarga Shion adalah keluarga terpandang. Keluarga yang berprestasi, keluarga yang kaya, dan lain-lain. Tentu saja mereka malu mempuyai anak seperti nya.

Bahkan orangtuanya pernah berkata, "Lebih baik kau mati, Kaiko!"

Yang paling membekas di hatinya adalah kata-kata ini;

"Kau tak lebih dari sampah yang dibuang orang lain. Menurutku kau hanyalah beban!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiko Shion.

Itulah nama ku.

Gadis yang selalu mencoba "Lebih" Dari saudara-saudaranya. Apapun hal itu, asalkan dia akan "Lebih" dari saudara-saudaranya, dia pasti akan melakukannya.

Mulai dari menari, menyanyi, dan berbagai hal lainnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya dia menemukannya.

Yaitu "Melukis dan Menulis"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiko Shion.

Itulah nama ku.

Setiap hari selalu menggambar dimana-mana, dan menulis di mana-mana.

Hingga suatu saat…

Taito, kakak nya yang ke 4. Melihat seluruh lukisannya.

Iri.

Dengki.

Sebal.

Itu yang dirasakan Taito. Sehingga dia melakukan suatu hal.

Memfitnahnya bahwa dia menggambar hal yang tak baik. Dan tentu saja itu membuat orangtuanya marah besar.

Menghinanya, memukulinya, menghukumnya, dan megurungnya di kamar selama 2 hari, juga tak diberi makan dan minum selama 2 hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiko Shion.

Itulah nama ku.

Gadis yang hanya dapat menangis.

Gadis yang hanya dapat bersedih.

Gadis yang hanya mendapat kesedihan.

Gadis yang hanya mendapat penderitaan.

Gadis yang hanya mendapat kesengsaraan.

Gadis yang tak pernah mendapat kebahagian.

_**Apakah hidupku akan begini terus? Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa menolongku? Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa mendengar jeritan hatiku? Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa mendengar tangisan ku? Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa mendengar suara jeritan yang begitu pilu ku ini? Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa mengobati luka ku ini? Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa memberikan ku sedikit warna kebahagian? Apakah ada seseorang yang dapat menghapus warna kelam ini dari hidupku? Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa menghapus air mata ku? Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa menghapus kesedihan ku ini? Apakah ada orang yang bisa menerbitkan senyuman di wajahku ini? Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa menerbitkan cahaya di hidupku yang hampa ini? Seseorang… Tolong aku… Tolong… Biarkan aku mendapatkan kebahagian… Walaupun hanya sedikit… Tolong aku… Keluarkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini… Seseorang…**_

Dia hanya bisa memandang jendela kamarnya dengan mata yang bengkak dan merah. Seluruh badannya sakit. Tetapi jauh lebih sakit hatinya. Mencoba menggapai jendela kamarnya, walaupun itu mustahil karena dia hanya bisa terbaring di lantai yang dingin. Kakinya sudah tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya, karena kakinya telah terkena pukulan.

Takdir itu kejam. Takdir itu kadang tak adil. Takdir itu sadis.

Dia ingin membelokkan segala takdirnya ke jalan yang lebih baik.

Mustahil. Itu jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shion Kaiko.

Itulah nama ku.

Dan inilah hidupku.

Manusia yang sangat menyedihkan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KYAAA! Selesai! Bagus gak? Bagus gak?<strong>_

_**Kaiko:"Selesain dulu fanfic mu yang lain! Dan fanfic request mu! Dan aku kok disini jadi tokoh yang begitu menderita?!"**_

_**Yana:"Suka-Suka aku dong!*Cuek cacing(?)*"**_

_**Taito:"Maafkan aku adek Kaiko ku yang tersayang!*Sujud ke arah Kaiko*"**_

_**Nigaito:"Cih, kita jadi Kakak yang jahat! Kalau begitu ayo kita…*Tersenyum iblis*"**_

_**Akaito dan Kikaito:"BUNUHHH!*Kejar Yana yang lagi lari*"**_

_**Yana:"KYAAA!"**_

_**Kaito:"Karena Authornya hilang, saya aja yang memberikan kata-kata akhir. MIND TO RNR?"**_

_**Sankyuu~**_


End file.
